A Game of Thrones (Part 1)
'"A Game of Thrones (Part 1)" '''is the ninth episode of ''Renaissance, the sixth season, and the 129th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on January 5, 2015. In the episode, The Necromancer unleashes hell on the Library when he sets up a dastardly game that will test all of SPECKLE. In the past, Madi makes the ultimate sacrifice for her friends. . The Episode THE LIBRARY "That was exhausting," Anna said, opening the Library's door and tossing her coat on the balcony rail. "I love cemeteries!" Simon said sarcastically. "Hey," Anna said, stopping at the stairs, "Something's wrong." Koala peered over Anna's shoulders. "Oh my God someone broke in!" SPECKLE descended the stairs in seconds. "Assess valuables!" Koala cried. The seven split across the Library, searching every drawer and cupboard. "Clear!" resounded throughout. Nothing was stolen. "Um," Anna said, moving to the center of the room. An enormous, malignant-looking chair had been placed at the center. Wires ran along the floor into the walls. "What...is this?" Spencer asked. The Mailman ran his hand over the chair. "It's kinda creepy." "Who put it there?" Deeba asked. "Take a guess!" SPECKLE looked up, horrified. The Necromancer and five corpses smiled from atop the balcony. "This will be fun," the Necromancer said, breaking off a piece of gingerbread, "It's a little game. You like games, don't you?" Anna eyed her gun on the table. What if she... "Don't even try it, Marianna," the Necromancer said, "You don't want my boys to have to...slit any throats, now do you?" Anna's eyes turned away from the gun. "That's better," the Necromancer said, "Let me explain the rules. First: the setup." He gestured to the walls. "The wires leading from the throne go directly into the walls where I've placed a series of highly explosive bombs. In one hour exactly, the bombs will detonate. The power emitted from this explosion would be enough to level all of Frontierland. So your actions tonight will indeed be detrimental to the future of VMK. Because, there IS a way to stop the clock." "How?" Koala said boldly. The Necromancer smiled. "Someone has to sit in the chair." "Easy enough," Spencer said, stepping forward. Mets grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him back. "Be careful," the Necromancer said, "For he...or she...who sits in the chair will be required to strap themselves in and plug into the bombs. This will direct all the bomb's radiation blast into...well, he or she who sits in the chair." Deeba gasped. "It's a sacrifice," Anna said. "It's a game!" the Necromancer said gleefully. "One hour?" Koala asked. The Necromancer nodded. "One hour. By the end of the night, one of you will be dead." "No," Koala said, "You underestimate us." "You underestimated me," the Necromancer said, "That's why we're playing this today! Ain't this FUN?!" "To get this straight," Simon said, "If no one sits, the bombs explode and Frontierland goes with it. If one of us DOES sit, then that person dies but Frontierland is spared." "Precisely," the Necromancer said. "We'll just leave," Mets said. The Necromancer laughed and snapped. The five corpses lined the door. "But my guards will be just on the other side. Good luck with THAT." "You're a monster," Deeba said. "Thank you," the Necromancer said, scowling. He clapped a few times. "Now then, who will play a game of thrones?" The room was silent. "PERFECT!" the Necromancer said, "Good luck!" The Necromancer left the room, taking his dead with him. SPECKLE didn't say anything. Then, everyone started talking at once. "Are there any other exits?" Deeba asked. "What if we cut the wires?" Spencer said. "None of those zombies had blue glows!" "What do we do?!" "Who IS that guy?!" "Oh my God I'm going to die!" "I like JUST got a new cycle!" Anna grabbed Koala. "We're doomed," she whispered. Koala shed a tear and pulled her friend into a hug. CASTLE GARDENS TWENTY YEARS AGO "Where are we going, Anna?" Madi asked. Anna pulled her toward the castle. "Anna!" Madi whispered, "This is Gallifrey Castle! We can't just...walk in!" "Shh!" Anna said. She stopped outside the gate. "What are we doing?" Madi asked. "Waiting," Anna said. "For what?" "For me!" President Nutty said, exiting the castle. He shook Madi's hand, ignoring her flabbergasted face. "Pleasure to finally meet you!" Nutty said. Madi stuttered. "Oh," Madi said, "The pleasure is mine..." "Anna tells me you excel in the art of code since you both graduated from VMK University." Madi stared at Anna. "Yes...I work as a transponder for VMKTV." "Anna, how much have you told her about Blele?" Anna frowned. "Nothing." Nutty smiled. "Great! If you're as good as Anna says you are, Madi, we have #5." "5 what?" Madi asked. "What's your favorite color?" Nutty asked, leading the way into the castle. "Pink..." Madi said. Nutty grinned. "Excellent." THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY "Fifty-five more minutes," Simon said, "Until we become wall stucco." "Thank you, Simon," Deeba said. "Any volunteers?" Spencer joked. "Sure," the Mailman said, "I'll regenerate." Deeba gasped. "Is that real too?" "No!" Spencer said. He lugged the Mailman to a table. "I won't let you kill yourself!" Spencer said. The Mailman frowned. "Spencer," he said, "What choice do we have? SOMEONE has to sit in that chair." "Yeah," Spencer said, "So let's tie up the Necromancer and electrocute the little ###." "Trust me," the Mailman said, "if another option was available, I'd use it. But our options are slim, nearly nonexistent! There are literally seven choices. And I'm the only one who can survive death." "You don't know," Spencer said, "What if that chair chars your body forever? You may not be able to regenerate!" "We have to try!" "But then what?" Spencer said, fighting back tears, "What about me?" The Mailman kissed Spencer. "You'll be okay." Spencer shook his head. "And if you don't...love me anymore?" They kissed again. "I always will," the Mailman said. The Necromancer read over his To-Do list again. Plant the chair, scare the Blelers, make dramatic speech, exit... Hmmm, the Necromancer thought, the Time Lord. He could be very problematic. He glanced at his resurrected bodies. They looked so...well, dead. But they were better than the people who excluded him. MJENK HEADQUARTERS FIVE YEARS AGO Madi reached into her pocket for her cell phone. She just needed to call the national guard... "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN?!" he was screaming. Madi caught Jake's eye. He nodded. Madi began to dial. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted. He snatched her phone. He saw who she was calling. He screamed again and snapped the phone. Madi sucked in her cheeks. He was...psychotic. "YOU WERE THE START OF THIS!" he screamed at her. Madi raised her eyebrows. Silently, she pressed her foot on a red button at the foot of the desk. It summoned the national guard. He would be out of their chamber shortly. She nodded at Koala. Koala bit her lip and returned the nod. THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY "No one is going to die," Koala announced, "We will find a way around this. We are NOT going to play his dastardly game." "Hear hear!" Simon said. "If worse comes to worse," the Mailman said, "I will gladly sit in the chair." Spencer shook his head. "What if we rewired the bombs? Simon and I could probably figure it out. We could possibly deactivate them." "Yes," Koala said, "Good idea! We don't want to see a sacrifice." Anna and Koala exchanged glances. Sacrifice. BIG THUNDER MOUNTAIN RAILROAD TUNNELS THREE YEARS AGO Anna, Koala, and Madi entered the mine. They were searching for a notorious politician who mysteriously disappeared a few days ago, last seen entering the mine. Apparently Gallifrey Castle thought his vanishing was such a dire issue that MJEK had to handle it. MJEK, Madi thought. Nutty Jr. was no more. He was a hero, though. He would always be remembered. At least by her. "Well," Anna said, "Nothing here. Darn. Oh well, he's dead." "Wow," Koala said, "I'm proud of your dedication." Anna smirked. "Hey!" Madi said, "Look at this!" She showed them a coal car on the track. "Looks like a fun ride," Anna said. "Ugh," Madi said, pointing to the wall, "It's one of those cars that is operated on the exterior. So only two of us could ride. Someone has to use those controls." "Look," Koala said, pointing into the car, "There's a jacket button down there. It might be the Senator's. She jumped into the car. Anna followed. It was huge. Koala leaned down. "Let me," Anna said, squatting. Someone else entered the mine. Madi yelped. It was him. Cammy. Ellis. Whatever. "You shouldn't wander dark tunnels alone," he said. Madi raised her eyebrows. "You're right," she said loudly, "I should never have come ALONE. I didn't think I would run into you, CAMMY." She heard Koala and Anna suck in their breaths. They were unseen. Cammy didn't know they were there. "You're next," Cammy said, brandishing a gun, "Don't expect to survive the day." "Bummer," Madi said, more scared than she was letting on, "I was just beginning to like my life. Clearly unlike you." Cammy glared. He pointed the gun at her. "Mildred." Madi smiled smugly. "We will always survive." She lunged for the controls. Cammy shot her. As she fell, she pulled the lever, unlocking the coal car, and sending it spiraling into the mountain. Anna and Koala escaped. Madi smiled as she died. THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY Spencer left the room to get more blueprints. He and Simon were hard at work analyzing the bombs. They had forty minutes left. The Mailman walked over, nervous. "Simon," he said, "What is it about Spencer that you find so familiar?" Simon raised his eyebrows. "Familiar?" He had never thought of Spencer as familiar...yet... "There's just something about him," Simon said, "How he moves. How he talks. I don't know...maybe it is familiar. I feel like I've met him before." "Simon," the Mailman said, "There's something I have to tell you. I'm only telling you this because I'm scared I'm going to die today. I can't have Spencer be alone." Simon stared. "We're going to fix this," he said, "Don't consider yourself a dead man yet." "Just listen," the Mailman said, "Please. I'm sorry for keeping this from you. It was for everyone's good. You...do...know Spencer." "I do?" Simon asked, squinting, "I've never seen him before that day at Gallifrey Castle. The Mailman wiped at his eyes. "Spencer Tate is not his name. Simon...he's your brother. He's your brother, Ethan." Production Continuity and Story Arcs The Necromancer's discovery of the Library in the previous episode has a profound impact: he rigged up a game of thrones to play with SPECKLE. At the Catalyst, Madi tries to call the national guard, but the Necromancer blames her for everything. After first mentioning Simon's lost brother in "The Sniper," Spencer Tate was revealed to be Ethan Morgan, Simon's younger brother. References The Mailman makes a reference to his acquiring a new regeneration cycle shortly before the events of the 100th episode. Trivia *This is the first literal two-part episode series (there are episodes with the same title, but different parts) **This episode was split to avoid it being too long. *The title of the episode comes from the popular HBO series. Producers were particularly pleased with how well the title fit the finished product, though the writing came first, not the title. *The chair's concept is derived from the chair that electrocuted River Song in "Forest of the Dead." Category:Episodes Category:Renaissance Episodes